Watching More than Whales
by Arglefumph
Summary: Some Andy Jason / Katie Firestone shipping, set shortly before Katie disappears, at the end of Danger on Deception Island.


**Author's Note:** This is a hypothetical conversation between Andy Jason and Katie Firestone, which takes place shortly before the end of _Danger on Deception Island_. There are culprit spoilers.

* * *

"Hi, there, Katie!" Andy said, tugging at the sleeve of his flannel shirt. "How's it going? I heard something about your engine getting wrecked?"

"I managed to fix it," Katie said. "My tours will be up and running again, tomorrow morning."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you," Andy said. Katie wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not, but she didn't get any time to wonder about it, before he pressed on. "So, have you had a chance to consider my offer?"

"Your offer to buy my whale-watching business?" Katie asked.

"Whale World has needed a second tour boat for a long time now, and my offer is more than generous," Andy said. "So, what do you say?"

Katie felt like rolling her eyes. Andy asked her this question at least twice a week. "I say the same thing I said three months ago: no deal."

"What if I upped the offer by $50,000?" Andy said.

Katie was surprised. "You have that much money to spare?" she asked.

"Well...no," Andy admitted, running a hand through his curly hair. "But if we worked together, I'm sure we could easily make more than fifty grand a year. Think of it! My museum together with your tours...we'd be an unstoppable force! We'd corner the entire market!"

"Oh, so now you want to be my partner, huh?" Katie asked. "What happened to buying me out?"

"Maybe I changed my mind," Andy said. "You should think about doing the same. Come on! All you have to do is sign that contract, and all the money will be yours. What do you say?"

"No, NO!" Katie said. "For the last time, I'm not going to sell my whale watching business to you! Not now! Not ever!"

"Whoa, calm down," Andy said. "All I did was ask a simple question!"

"You've asked me about your stupid offer over a million times already!" Katie snapped. "I'm sick of it! Every time you come here, you harass me about your dumb contract, and every time I say NO! When are you going to get a clue and stop asking me?"

Andy's eyes narrowed. "That's rich, Katie. When are YOU going to get a clue?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I don't come here to ask about your business," Andy said. "That's just an excuse. The real reason I come here is to see you."

"You..."

"I'm crazy about you, Katie Firestone. I love everything about you, from your passion for whales to your form-flattering vest to those wonderful mayo and jellyfish sandwiches you make," Andy said breathlessly. "Someday, I want to be the baleen to your beluga, baby."

"Oh, Andy..." Katie said. She could feel her feet starting to melt. "You really mean it?"

"You know that you're the only one in town with a doctorate? Compared to you, everyone else here is an idiot. Including me. I'm an idiot for denying my feelings for you," Andy said.

He was close to Katie now, too close. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Andy...I never thought I'd...screw it," Katie said. "I wanna be the minke to your dall's porpoise."

She grabbed Andy's head and kissed him with porpoise, er, purpose. Her day of frustrating mechanical problems disappeared under the strength of this unexpected passion. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, not since she got a high score on Feeding Frenzy.

"Oh. Wow," Andy breathed. He tried to back away, but she pulled his head back to hers and kissed him again. And again. They didn't pull apart for at least three minutes.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Andy grinned.

Katie grinned back at him. "I'll date you, Andy, but I still won't sell my business to you."

"Ah, nuts," Andy said. "Well, I tried. Get her, boys!"

"What?" Katie asked. Before she knew it, two large and scary-looking men had popped up out of nowhere and grabbed her. She started to scream, when one covered her mouth with a rag.

"Oh, by the way," Andy said. "I"m the one who brought the orca here in the first place. I've actually trained it to retrieve cargo from the sea floor, as part of my evil smuggling operation. It's pretty impressive. You'll get to see it firsthand, when we take you to our boat."

Katie's eyes widened in fear. Andy noticed her discomfort.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to KILL you or anything. You're just being shanghaied! Temporarily. Tonight is our last night! Good thing, too. I think your friend Nancy Drew is onto us. But with you as our hostage, we'll be able to keep her in check."

Andy smiled. "Now here's what'll happen next. My associates here will take you down below, while I take your boat out into deeper waters. Oh, and we'll make sure to take the fish you've got onboard. That's right. I know you've been secretly feeding the orca, Katie. Naughty, naughty! You've got a bad side, just like me. It's why we would have been such a great couple together. Who knows? We might still be a couple together..."

"Mmmp-mmph!" Katie said.

"That sounded suspiciously like 'never'," Andy said. "But you'll change your mind. Even someone as obstinate as you has to admit that was the hottest kiss she had all year."

Katie shook her head. How was this happening? How had things gone so badly, so quickly?

Andy started climbing the ladder that led to the top of the boat, where the steering mechanism was. "You should have taken my offer when you had the chance. Oh, and one more thing..."

Andy turned to Katie and grinned evilly.

"Whales rule!"

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Nancy Drew pulled the gag off of Katie. "Are you okay?"

"It's Andy!" Katie said. "He's the criminal! He's been training the orca and-"

"I know all about his plans, and I'm going to stop him," Nancy said confidently. "But how did he get you here? Did he kidnap you?"

"...I don't want to talk about it," Katie said.


End file.
